The Apple & The Hawk
by amillionthanks
Summary: Angela moved to the Big Apple after the death of her parents. As she settles in to her new life, she meets her neighbor. They quickly form a friendship that Angela hopes that will lead to something more. But he is not without secrets... I was tired of the Clintasha so I decided to write my own fan fic. OCx Clint Barton(Hawkeye) set after the movie. rated T for my own paranoia.
1. Moving In

**Author's Note: This is my third fan fiction. I hope I am slightly less of a newbie by now. Please checkout my other stories. _Secrets_ and the sequel _Betrayal(which is still being written). _**

**This is independent of the first two! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers nor Marvel. Sadly. **

* * *

Angela had just finished unloading the last of her boxes from her car into her new apartment. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called out. "Its open." She knew it was her landlady. No one else knew she had moved to this part of New York City.

Mrs. Jones was a short, middle aged woman, with greying brown hair that was pulled back in a messy bun. Angela had instantly liked her when they had spoken over the phone and had physically met for the first time about an hour and a half ago. Mrs. Jones had a very charming personality and had very kind over the phone.

"Here you go, dear, " Mrs. Jones said apologetically. She handed a key to Angela. "Sorry, about the mix up but the plumber and the electrician came today so it has been crazy."

"That's ok, at least the elevator is working now and I didn't have to climb to the fifth floor," Angela joked.

"Well, if you need anything else just let me or my husband know. We are usually always located on the first floor. And you have the number if you need to call?"

"Yes," Angela said while nodding. She picked up the piece of paper that had the number on it.

"Good," Mrs. Jones looked around the room and then having nothing else to say she said goodbye and left.

Angela locked the door behind her. No need leaving it open. She turned around and looked around the room. The exposed brick on the walls with it newly lain wooden floor had a very artistic old feel to it. Dark wooden beams were exposed just below the high, white ceiling. She could probably climb up there if she wanted to. There was a small bathroom and closet in the hallway between the main door and the living room. A coat stand stood near the door.

The living room was large and spacious. Two sets windows lined the fall way giving her a view of the street below and Central Park. A dark leather couch sat in the middle of the room facing a large screen TV. An old wooden coffee table sat on a white rug in front of the couch. A stereo system sat in the corner of the room.

Angela had paid extra for the furnishings but in the end it was worth it. She walked into the kitchen area. Lights, with steel gray shades, hung from the ceiling over the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. The cabinets were white with dark grey handles. There was a large refrigerator and freezer. Angela wondered how she would manage to fill it.

Angela walked into the bedroom just off of the living room. It had a small closet and a bathroom. A bed was in the middle of the room, with white pillows and comforter. There was a wardrobe that held a second TV across from the bed. Large wooden framed windows ran along one wall.

Angela was reminded again how lucky she was to find such a nice apartment in the middle of Upper East Side in New York City for so cheap a price. Angela suppressed a sigh reminding herself why she had to have this apartment in the first place. She didn't want to bring up the memories.

Hooking up her IPod to the sound system and finding her favorite playlist, she hit play and began to unpack boxes. She pulled her long, reddish-brown hair into a ponytail.

Everything she had taken to her college apartment was here. She started with the box she had for the bathroom.

She unpacked the shampoo and conditioner, the assorted hair products, soap for the sink, and other such things. Soon she made her way into the bedroom.

There was a knock at the door. She muted the music with the remote. She opened it to find a woman in her mid forties with short blonde hair.

"Hi, I am Lisa Davidson. My husband, Robert, and I live downstairs to you," she said brightly.

"Is the music too loud?" Angela asked, confused to why Mrs. Davidson was here.

"No, we can't hear it at all. The floors and ceilings are thick; it's the other apartments on this floor that you have to worry about. The walls aren't as thick. You are lucky though. It's only you and the man who lives across the hall, but nobody ever sees him."

Angela got the feeling that Lisa was a noisy neighbor who loved to gossip about other tenants. Why else would she no that the man who didn't live on her floor was never here?

"How come no one else lives on this floor?" Angela asked.

"They all moved out, because of the attack. The major part was right outside our door." Lisa said wide-eyed.

"Oh how horrible." Angela knew for a fact that the invasion was two miles south from here. She did do her homework after all.

"Oh, here, I brought you a plate of cookies." Lisa handed her a paper plate with chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks," Angela said as she took the plate. "I would invite you in but the apartment is still a mess. I am still unpacking."

"That's ok, I should get going anyway." Lisa left before Angela could say bye. Angela closed the door and turned into the kitchen. She put the plate down on the counter and turned her music back on.

Soon she was finished in the bedroom and moved to the kitchen.

Putting away plates, bowls and a few pieces of silverware, Angela started singing along with the music. She was putting away her favorite mug, when there was a knock on the door. She paused the music again.

Going over, she opened the door to find a man not much older than herself holding a black bag over one shoulder. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He was rubbing forehead, trying to stay awake. Unknown to Angela, as soon as she had opened the door, he had been paying attention to his surroundings, although his posture did not have necessarily show it. He was tall, dressed in dark cargo pants, a purple shirt so dark it almost looked black, with a black coat on top. Angela noticed the way the coat collar was turned up.

"Hi," he said smirking. "I just got back from a- umm- a business trip. The flight was over eleven hours and I haven't slept. I normally wouldn't ask this because normally I wouldn't care and because normally I am not here, but do you mind turning the music down. I only have twelve hours before I have to report back- well before I have another business trip."

"Oh, sure," she said caught off guard. "Yeah, I can turn it down."

"Thanks." He started to turn around.

"My name's Angela, by the way." She said forgetting to introduce herself.

He opened his mouth, only to close it again. A few seconds later he answered her.

"My name is Tom," he said unsurely.

"Well, it was nice to meet you," she said trying NOT to sound like a school girl, but most likely failing miserably.

"Same," he said simply.

Angela closed her door as he turned around and entered his own apartment.


	2. Your Name Is Not Tom, Is It?

Author's Note: Review please? I enjoy reading them very much!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Marvel

* * *

Closing her door, Angela went back into the kitchen. 'That was odd,' she thought to herself. They way he forgot his name and the way he skimmed over the part about his business trip.

She looked at the clock. It was nearly 2:30. She remembered he said he had to leave in twelve hours. Why did he have to leave at 2:30 in the morning? She put it out of her mind and finished unpacking.

Angela picked up a picture frame; it was a picture of her parents, her brother and herself, sitting in front of her childhood home. They had paid a photographer to take a family portrait of them. It appeared to look like the illusion of a perfect family. No one was fighting or arguing. There were no slamming doors. Parents who were present in the family and never missed meals or recitals because they loved their work more than their kids. Everyone was happy. Everyone was smiling. That picture was taken two years ago.

About six months ago, Angela's parents died in a car crash. She probably should have been more upset about it than she was, but she just felt empty thinking about them. She had never been very close with her parents.

Angela would have been considered the black sheep of the family. Her brother, Matt, was the favorite. He had become a doctor like her parents had been. They were so proud when he graduated from Med. school. Meanwhile Angela had taken a different path and had become a computer science major. A decision she had fought with her parents about constantly. They wanted her to be a doctor. She liked fixing computers more than people. That was over now. Emptiness filled Angela. She put the picture frame face down on the bookshelf.

When they died, they had left her most of the money while her brother got the house and all the possessions. Angela didn't care. She used the money to move to New York City to start a new life.

She had gotten a job working for a major law firm as an IT consultant not to far from here and would be starting next week. The law firm had several smaller firms that also needed regular visits for computer updates, maintenance, and computer security.

By the time she was done arranging everything, it was almost five. Angela decided to eat out. It's not like she had any food in the fridge. She changed into a cleaner shirt and ran a brush through her hair before leaving. Out in the hall, she barely glanced at the door across the hall. Angela decided she would try to get to know all of her neighbors before making any rash judgments about them.

Angela walked around the street for a while. She passed several entrances to hotels. She saw a locally owned grocery store; she could stop there tomorrow. Eventually she found a café restaurant, Angela bought a sandwich, chips, and a soda to take back to her apartment. She also ordered a muffin and some milk for breakfast.

Soon Angela made her way back to the apartment. She put the milk in the fridge and the muffin on the counter. She ate diner at the kitchen counter with the TV on.

The next morning, Angela went to the grocery store and was making her way back to her apartment when she saw Tom waiting for the elevator in the hallway.

The elevator opened as she approached it and she followed Tom inside.

Tom pressed the button for their floor. They stood in silence for the first few floors before Angela got up the courage to ask how his business trip went. He hesitated again before responding. It almost seemed like he didn't remember what she was talking about.

"Oh, that, that was a waste of my time," Tom said. "I get there and my boss makes me wait for an hour before telling me that I am not going. They decided to send someone else, someone less qualified for the task if you ask me."

Angela laughed at the way he said it. "What makes you think you are the right person?"

Tom smirked. It was the same smirk as yesterday. "Trust me, I am."

Angela felt something shift in one of her bags. She looked down.

The bag was ripping. She silently pleaded it wouldn't break.

The elevator door dinged opened. She started to move out. The bag ripped down the side, spilling its entire contents on the elevator floor.

"Damn it," she cussed out loud.

"Want some help?" Tom asked.

"I got it," Angela replied already bending down to pick up a loaf of bread and a bag of chips off the floor, luckily they were on top and the bread wasn't squashed. Tom picked up the remaining contents of the bag as Angela got off the elevator.

She shuffled her things around until she was able to get out her keys and open the door. Tom followed her inside. Angela sat her bags on the counter, taking care nothing fell, before taking the food from him.

"Oh, thanks, but don't let me keep you if you have some place to be."

"Nah, it can wait," he said as he put the milk in the fridge for her.

You don't have to do that-" she started to say as he helped her put away the food.

"Yes I do," he said simply. With his help, the food was put away quickly.

When they finished, Angela decided to ask.

"Your name's not Tom, is it?"

He studied her for a minute before responding. "Yes, it is," he said to slowly.

"No, its not," she stated again. "You took to long yesterday in telling me. Plus you seemed unsure. No one forgets their name no matter how tired they are."

He sighed. "You are more observant than I thought."

"I am good at spotting a liar when I see one."

"Alright fine, you got me, my name is Clint."

Clint? That was a bit unusual. Angela liked it.

"Why couldn't you have just said so in the first place? You aren't in trouble with the law, are you?"

Clint laughed. It was a good hardy laugh. That was the first time she ever heard it.

"No, definitely not. It's quite the opposite. I probably shouldn't be telling you this but-"

Angela held up a hand to cut him off. "Look, if I shouldn't know then don't tell me."

She couldn't say she wasn't curious, but she didn't want to pry. She could already tell that Clint/Tom was a man who had lots of secrets.

Clint's phone rang. He glanced at the text. He cussed under his breath.

"I am sorry but I have to go."

"Ok, bye." Angela trying to keep disappoint from her voice. She liked Clint even with all of his secrets. She was probably crazy, but she liked him.

"Hey, this might take a few days, but when I get back would you want to grab some dinner, as friends?" he asked tacking on the last bit knowing they just met.

"Yeah sure, just send me a text at least a few hours before and I will cook something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, its no big deal. I make a mean Fettuccini Alfredo."

"Great! I love pasta," he said. "Did you know, there are only a few people on this planet that actually like talking to?"

She laughed, "I take it you don't have many friends. Here let me give you my number."

Taking his phone, Angela entered her cell number.

"What did you say your last name was?" he asked typing in her first name into the contact last.

"I didn't."

"Won't you tell me?"

"I don't know your last name," she stated simply. "You have your secrets, now I have mine."

"That's not very nice," he chuckled.

"I thought you have to go."

"I do," Clint started to make his way to the door. "Fine, don't tell me. I will figure it out eventually. I like a good mystery."

She rolled her eyes. "Goodbye, Clint" she said practically pushing him out the door.

"Goodbye, Angela."


	3. Dinner With A Friend

Author's Note: Please review?

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the Avengers or the Hawkeye Character...

* * *

A week and a half passed before she heard from Clint again. Angela had started her job at the law firm. Her coworkers had been very nice and welcoming from the first day.

She had gotten home and was just sitting down to dinner when she received the text from Clint.

**Should be back in NYC in three days. Do you still want to meet up for dinner? **

Angela replied:

**Of course, can't wait. Think you can be here by 6?**

He had replied he could and now three days later Angela was making pasta by hand.

She had already made the dough and was kneading it. Which gave her time to think about her actions of inviting a man to diner in her own apartment that she only met twice and each time lasting less than 15 minutes. She was probably crazy for it.

However, she felt like she could trust him. He may have secrets but Angela believed he had good intentions. She just couldn't explain it. He might become her first friend in New York City. Maybe more? The thought nagged at her. She didn't really need a relationship right now. Her last one certainly didn't end well.

Angela returned her attention to cooking. She preferred to make the noodles by hand. Of course it was faster to use the store bought stuff, but it didn't taste nearly as good. She grabbed a knife from the drawer and starting cutting the dough into long thin strands that became Fettuccini.

There was a knock at the door. It was Clint. Angela looked at the clock. 6:00. She was impressed, he was exactly on time.

Angela yelled at him to come in.

"That's not very safe," Clint came around the corner. "You shouldn't leave your door unlocked like that. This is New York City after all."

Angela shrugged, "I knew you were coming and I didn't want to have to stop making this." She gestured toward the pasta.

"I could have been a burglar. What would you have done then?" He said mischievously.

Without saying a word, she picked up the sharp kitchen knife she was using to cut the pasta.

He snorted.

"Are you going to keep criticizing me on the status of the lock on my door or are you going to help so we can eat by midnight?"

Faking being offending, "I wasn't criticizing… I was…It looks good by the way. " She noticed the change of subject.

"Thanks. There is a pot in the lower cabinet next to the stove, fill it halfway with water."

Clint did. Angela added a little bit of salt to the water, to make the pasta cook faster, before setting the stove to boil.

"Can you stir the Alfredo?" she asked handing him a wooden spoon.

He took the spoon and started stirring, "So how was your week?"

"Actually, kind of long. I don't start work until next week, so there isn't much to do until then."

"You could go sight seeing," he suggested.

"I did that with my family when I was little," Angela said trying not to stumble over the word family.

The news switched had over to a debate show featuring today's topic: SHIELD. Ever since the attack on Manhattan, SHIELD was thrown into the spotlight and the media went crazy. Half thought SHIELD was good and amazing. The other half was convinced SHIELD only spied on the average person and helped destroyed half of Manhattan.

Angela couldn't help but laugh. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Clint tense up for a split second before regaining his composure. He noticed her watching.

"What?" he asked. "You don't buy in to any of the conspiracies."

"Not really," she admitted. "I think SHIELD it just another military government funded agency." She thought about it for a second. "Although I doubt they are government funded, or else we would have heard about them by now. Maybe the U.N. or some other higher force is governing it."

"Maybe the leader is an alien from outer space- oooooooh" he teased.

"Stop it, that's all nonsense," she cried.

"If its nonsense then why were they hiding all of those years and why haven't we heard them before?" Clint asked seriously.

"Maybe," Angela said slowly. "Maybe it was actually better that people didn't know about them. Or else we would have this mass panic like we do now. Although I don't see what they are doing that's so bad that would force them to hide like this. If they are really here to protect us maybe it would be better to be a bit more open with the public and less secretive. I mean it has been a year for crying out loud. Does anyone actually know what the acronym even stands for?"

A shadow passed through Clint's eye before he smirked at her.

"Wow," he said. "You are the first person I have talked to that has made any sense about the subject."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Do you know why I came to New York?" she asked.

Clint looked like he was about to retort something but chose not to.

"No," he said simply.

"Its because I feel safer here. I mean I could have taken the job in California when it was offered to me, but I didn't, I chose New York City. All of my friends back home thought I was insane. The Chitari attack scared a lot of people away but I feel safer here now that it's over. Does that sound crazy?"

"Yes," he said simply. "But I know how you feel. Look, there is something I should tell you-"

He was cut off by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He looked down at the text and rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately, us humans will always try to destroy each other, so it doesn't matter if we have proven we can hold our own against an alien race." Clint looked down at the pasta still cooking. "I am sorry but I have to go. That was work and apparently it's urgent."

"Go," Angela said sighing "We can try diner again some other night."

Clint left leaving Angela puzzled over his last statement. She still wasn't sure what his job was but now if she to guess it had something to do with SHIELD.

When the pasta finished cooking, Angela ate a third of it and put the leftovers in the fridge.


	4. 20 Questions?

Author's Note: Eeek this was a fun chapter to write. hope you agree. reviews maybe?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Marvel.

* * *

Two days later was the night they had planned to meet up and try for dinner. However Clint texted and ask if he could postpone until the next day, Friday. He mentioned that work was taking longer than expected.

Friday night, Angela waited until Clint arrived before heating up the leftover pasta.

She had originally made three servings, not knowing how much he ate and also maybe having left overs for another night. Now she was grateful that she did.

She added some water to the pasta before sticking the container in the microwave. When it finished she divided it between two bowls, before adding the sauce to the microwave.

Pouring the Alfreado over the pasta she said, "I am afraid it won't taste as good as when it was fresh."

"That's ok, it's my fault. I am sorry I had to bail yesterday. Tonight I told my boss to call me only if the world was ending."

"How did your boss take that?" Angela joked.

"Well enough, I think."

"Why don't you just take off of work?" Angela asked. "I am sure by now you have one day saved up."

"I don't get to take off of work, I am the kind of guy they call in when no one else can do the job," Clint said seriously. "Only time I get off is if I am injured."

"Well don't do that," Angela said laughing.

Clint laughed as well. Angela noticed that it was a good hardy laugh and that she wanted to hear it again and again.

They each grabbed a bowl and fork and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So I know you don't want to talk about your job, but is there anything that I can know about you?"

"Sure, what do you want to know? Although keep in mind I probably can't tell you a lot." Clint said. "Oh I know, lets play a game of twenty questions. Every time you ask a question I will answer and then ask my own question."

"Fair enough," Angela said. "Am I allowed to ask more than yes or no type questions?"

"Fine by me." He smirked mischievously. "My turn, Where are you from?"

"No fair! That wasn't my first question!"

"But it was still a question. You still haven't answered mine."

"Fine," Angela rolled her eyes. "I should have known you wouldn't play fair. I am from Cedar Rapids, Iowa. You? Where are you from?"

"No way," Clint exclaimed."That's less than 100 miles from my hometown,Waverly. What a small world!" He thought for a minute. "So I know why you chose New York over California, but why did you move in the first place?"

"Part of it was the job offering was better here than Iowa. Another part of it was personal reason I don't want to go into right now."

"Alright fine, what's your question then?"

"Why did you move to New York City?" Angela asked.

"That's easy. 100% because of my job."

Angela realized that this would be the perfect opportunity to figure out where he worked and why it had to be a secret so much.

"What's your favorite color?" Clint asked.

"Hmmm, I hadn't thought about that in a while. Maybe purple or blue. Do you have any family?" she replied.

"Not in the traditional since. My closest friends are now my family. What's your favorite style of food?"

"That's hard, I am going to have to go with American or maybe Italian. Although Asian food is really good too. Do you travel much?"

"Yes. Favorite band?"

"Hmmm, AC/DC."

Clint laughed, "You should meet Tony. He is obessed with 80's rock."

"Who's Tony?"

"Is that your question?"

"Sure why not."

"Tony is a friend. Although I would never let him catch me saying that," Clint stated.

"Why not?"

"Because he has a huge ego. For the record that was a question but I won't count it. My question, Do you have any siblings?"

"Just my brother, Matt."

Angela was gratefull when he didn't ask about her parents. Sometimes it was still hard explaining to other people.

She had finished her pasta and sat down the fork, "Do you work for SHIELD?"

Clint stopped eating and looked at her for a long minute.

"Yes, yes I do." He said simply before asking. "How did you know?"

Angela smiled inwardly. Part of her was relieved. That explained so much. The way he disappeared for days on end. Why he didn't want people to know his name. It all made sense now.

"Well, the way you acted when we first started talking about SHIELD. You mentioned being the guy they called to make sure a job got done. You had a fake name when we first met. Although frankly I wasn't sure until you said so." She grinned knowing that he was the one to give his secret away.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you know you can't tell anyone."

"Of course. Not that I have anyone to tell."

"My question-"

She cut him off, "Hang on, you already asked your question. You wanted to know how I found out. So now its my turn. What does SHIELD stand for?"

"Look now who is playing unfairly…" He muttered.

"Oh don't be upset that you gave away your own job. That's not my fault really."

"Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate."

"What?"

"That's what it stands for."

"Well I guess we should be glad the media hasn't gotten ahold of that. I mean Espionage? Isn't that spying?"

"You just asked three questions. Its my turn. If you know about my job, I should get to know about yours. What do you do for a living?"

Angela laughed. "Fair enough, I work for a law firm as an IT Consultant. I help maintain the computers in several of the firms and sometimes required to access certain data. Next week, I even get to help on a case, but I wasn't told much more beyond that. If you work for SHIELD does that mean you are a spy?"

"Not necessarily."

"What the hell does that mean? Either you are a spy or you aren't."

"I do more than just spy, you know."

"So you ARE a spy!"

"Damn it, Have you ever considered working as an interagator? You have a horrible way of gaining information that you aren't susposed to know."

"I am taking that as your question." Angela stated and Clint sighed. "No I haven't considered that career. You ever meet any of the Avengers?"

"Yes, you could say that," He smirked and sat back in his chair. "Would you ever consider going out with me? Like on a proper date?"

"Ooohh, that depends." She saw Clint raise an eyebrow. "Where would we go on this date? I would say I would consider it." She smirked.

Angela asked, "My turn were you in the battle of the Chitari attack?"

"Not so fast. I asked the last question. Game over."

Angela hadn't even kept track. She didn't think Clint was either. Apparently he did.

"That's no fun."

"That's the game," Clint looked over at the clock it was almost 8:30. "I am going to have to go. I have to be up early tomorrow morning and I have some papers to go over."

She walked Clint over to the door.

"This was nice," she said.

"It was. I am going to be gone for a few days. I am not entirely sure how long actually. Can I text you while I am away?"

"How else are you going to set up that date?" She teased him.

He smiled in response. They said goodbye and he disappeared into his apartment.


	5. Texting And Other Gossip

Author's Note: Have been tweaking this chapter for a day and half now, might as well post it and hope it is good. If you think Angela is being careless about inviting him to diner after only meeting him twice, well to that I say life is short, besides her intuition tells her that he has no evil intentions. Frankly it makes a better FanFic than having her dawdle over chapters whether or not to date him. She will start questioning their relationship eventually as I am sure all people would at some point if they were dating a famous superhero, but for now he is just Clint Barton who she believes is only a spy and not more...

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Marvel...wish I did, I would be so rich...

* * *

Angela had just finished lunch when Clint called her.

"Hey," she heard him say on the other end of the phone.

"Hi," she said. There was an awkward silence between them for a few seconds. Angela broke it saying, "You know I said you could text me, not call me?"

There was silence on the other end, as she laughed.

"You calling to set up that date?" Angela asked him.

"Yeah, how do you feel about animals?"

"The zoo? Really? You have absolutely nothing better than that?"

"I… well…"

"Everyone goes to the zoo. It's practically the most picked spot for first dates. You could take me sight seeing at least."

"That's what I said! Hold on-." Angela heard some indistinct chatter on the other end of the phone. Then Clint spoke, "Hey, sorry I have to go. Debriefing is starting early."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye," he said before he hung up, leaving Angela wondering who Clint had been talking to about their date.

* * *

About two hours later, Emma received a text from Clint. **I should be back in a week. Are you free next Saturday?**

**Yes, are you going to tell me where we are going? **

**Umm, I don't think, it will be a surprise… **

**Oh good, I love surprises! By the way, where are you traveling to this time? Or can't you tell me? **

**I am actually going to California to transfer something for my boss. Top secret stuff that I am not supposed to tell you ;)**

She could picture Clint typing that with a smirk on his face, as if it upset her not being able to know. Angela rolled her eyes. ** Really, a smiley face? **

**Oh I probably shouldn't have told you I am going to California either but its your fault because you asked**

It was Angela's turn to smirk as she typed out:

**How do you know I am not a spy for the other side or something? I mean did you even think to check? Excuse me while I go tell my commanding officer…**

**Umm… hold on…**

Angela put her phone down and picked up clothes from the floor before adding them to her basket. She threw in several tops and jeans before the phone chimed. She picked it up and read. **Nope not a spy. **

Smiling, she typed out: **Oh thank goodness, I had no idea. **

**Was that sarcasm?**

**Some spy you are… :) **

**In my defense, SHIELD wouldn't have let you move into this building or the block for that matter if they found anything incriminating.**

Angela put down the clothes she was holding. Coming out of the closet, she took her phone and sat down on her bed. **So much for big brother not watching, **she typed out.

**First we are pretty much outside of the government. Second its because I live there part time.**

**Well I feel safer**

**Really?**

**No**

**Ouch**

**Aren't you supposed to be working or something important?**

**Debriefings over and wheels up not for another two hours.**

**Well I have to go. I have shit to do still today**

**Really? Like what?**

**Laundry**

**Oh have fun with that**

**I will. Bye**

Angela put her phone down on the bed before picking up the rest of the clothes. She grabbed the laundry detergent from the shelf.

She walked out of the apartment locking the door behind her.

* * *

Angela finished loading the laundry into the washer when Lisa Davidson walked in.

"Oh, hi," Lisa said. "How are you adjusting to the new apartment?"

"Easily enough," Angela replied.

"That's good. Meet your neighbor yet?" Lisa started pulling her laundry from the washer to the dryer.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Several times, actually," Angela said lightly.

"He always comes and goes at such odd hours. Tends to keep to himself, when he is here. Always quiet, never says a word in the elevator."

Angela could imagine why. Lisa Davidson was one of those people who loved to gossip about anything. The quiet neighbor who 'comes and goes at odd hours' was bound to be the center of that gossip.

"He seems nice." Angela decided being as vague as possible was the best route.

Lisa turned and face her with cold eyes. "Well, take care dear, you know what they say?"

"What do they say?"

Lisa looked around to make sure no one wouldn't overhear, although they were alone in the laundry room.

Lisa lowered her voice, "Some people think he deals drugs."

Angela held back a laugh. That couldn't be farther from the truth.

Angela faked shock, "No, I am sure that's not it!"

"What else could it be?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

Angela made it back to her apartment. She picked up her phone and she saw Clint had responded with a goodbye. Angela set the alarm for the laundry. Then she had an idea.

**Did you know that your neighbor downstairs thinks you deal drugs? **Angela typed out before sending to Clint.

A few minutes later she got a reply. She opened it and read:

**Really that's it? That's a bit disappointing.**

Puzzled Angela asked, **Aren't you concerned?**

**Not really, although the way she looks at me you would think I was a serial killer.**

**How aren't you bothered? **Angela someone thought she was a killer she would be more concerned. She couldn't imagine just being able to shake something like that.

**Comes with the job I guess**

* * *

**P.S. **in response to the review by Niki: I am not from Rapid City, Iowa. I am from the midwest region (won't tell you where specifically). Rapid City was just a good choice for Angela to come from. Thats not my real name either...


	6. The First Date: Part I

Whoo Hoo! already over a thousand views! apparently everyone is getting tired of reading Clint/Tasha...(still would love it to happen in the movies though) Reviews Maybe?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Marvel. Apparently wishful thinking doesn't count...

* * *

It was early in the evening on Saturday and in precisely five minutes Clint would knock on her door at exactly five o'clock and take her on the date. He still would not tell her where they were going. Angela wasn't even sure how they would get there, but she assumed Clint had it figured out.

Angela looked at the clock and then back at the mirror. 'It would have to do,' she thought to herself, she didn't have time to change again. He was always on time, she reminded herself.

The ivory tank top she was wearing was lace from the tip of the v-neck up, the rest was made of a semi sheer silky material that buttoned in the front. It could be considered vintage inspired. She loved it. She was also wearing a nicer pair of dark blue jeans and her favorite boots; tall, brown leather that had a four-inch heel. She had a long bronze necklace that had an owl pendant on the end, also her favorite.

She moved the majority of the contents of her purse to a slightly larger leather bag that almost matched her boots perfectly. She grabbed her favorite pair of dark brown sunglasses that had a lighter tan stripe running through the middle of the frames. She was ready.

There was a knock on the door, and Angela opened it to find Clint standing there wearing jeans and a dark shirt that showed off his muscles, she noticed.

"So where are we going?" Angela asked grabbing the keys to her apartment and locking the door behind her.

"You'll see," was the only reply. She followed him to the elevator and into the lobby where they stepped outside.

There was a black Lincoln town car waiting for them outside. The driver stepped out of the car. He had short cropped brown hair and brown eyes, but none of his features would make him noticeable in a crowd. He must work for SHIELD.

"Nice car," Angela said raising an eyebrow.

Clint started sulking, "They wouldn't let me take the sky cycle."

"Something about drawing to much attention," the driver explained.

"And a Lincoln doesn't?" Angela joked.

"Not in New York," the driver smiled. He seemed a little too friendly to be a driver.

"What happened to Greg?" Clint asked.

"Told him to take the afternoon off." The driver said nonchalantly. "Besides I wanted to see it for myself?"

"Does 'it' mean me?" Angela asked suspicious of the driver who apparently wasn't the 'normal' driver."

"No." Clint said at the exact same moment the driver said "Yes."

"Great, that is just great," Angela remarked sliding into the back seat of the car.

As Clint got in Angela asked, "Does anyone you work with not know about me?"

"Of course," Clint said smiling.

"For once, I think he may be right. I believe there are three entry level techs that haven't been told yet," the driver grinned.

"Shut up and drive," Clint half growled-half muttered. Angela found this whole scenario amusing.

"So if you're not the regular driver, then who are you really?" Angela asked.

"The name's Phil. I am his handler." He called from the front. Phil pulled the car out into traffic.

"But everyone calls him Coulson," Clint said. Angela guessed that Coulson was his last name.

"Well, nice to meet you, Phil. I'm Angela but I am guessing you knew that."

"After Widow found out, she told the rest of the group. Then Tony found out…" He trailed off. "Long story short the whole of SHIELD knew about you in less than half an hour of Tony finding out. I believe a compound-wide text was sent out."

Widow? Clint mentioned he had a partner maybe that was him/her.

Angela laughed. "Tony seems quite the character."

"That's putting it mildly," Clint said. Angela couldn't help but notice the exchange of looks between Clint and Phil in the rearview mirror. She could have sworn Clint shook his head and Phil shrugged, but both were such miniscule movements that she wasn't sure.

"So where are we going?" Angela asked changing the subject.

"You'll see," was the only reply from Clint there was a small grin on his face.

Clint's phone buzzed. He looked down at the text message he had just received and the smile disappeared. Typing something really fast he hit enter and closed his phone.

"Is that…?" Phil asked from the front.

"Yep."

Nothing was said for a few minutes. They made their way along several streets, occasionally turning and stopping at a red light.

They were waiting for the light to turn green when Coulson started laughing. "You going to warn her or am I going to have to?"

"Warn me about what?"

"Its nothing and its NOT going to happen." Clint insisted.

"Warn me about what?" Angela repeated.

It was Coulson who said, "You may be getting a visit from his partner tomorrow. She's very curious and Clint hasn't exactly been forth coming."

All Angela took from that was, "Your partner is a woman?"

Both men started laughing. Angela rolled her eyes. The car came to a stop. Angela looked out the window. A boat dock?

She raised an eyebrow at Clint, who gestured for her to open the door.

When they were both outside, Phil rolled down the window and said, "Goodbye Angela. Hope you guys have fun. I have a feeling you have a lot to talk about." He grinned at Clint before driving off.

"He's like the annoying parent you just can't loose," Clint muttered.

"Oh come on it wasn't so bad!" Angela insisted.

"For you." He started walking along the dock.

He led the way until they stopped in front of a speedboat. It had a very sleek design and was taller in the front than in the back. The windshield came over the front two seats. Two more seats sat back to back with the first two. A large storage area in the back could have held air tanks and other diving equipment.

The boat itself was painted white with silver decal stripes. It was exactly like the kind of boat Angela would expect a spy to use.

She laughed out loud. Clint gave her a puzzling look. "You trying to impress me by acting like Bond? First the car, now the VERY nice boat."

He laughed, "First of all, the car was NOT my idea. Neither was Coulson. I could have driven us."

"Second?" She asked.

"Barton. Clint Barton," he said acting it out, "Sounds better."

She shook her head, scrunching up her nose.

"Doesn't quite have the same ring to it. Sorry."

"You're right." He said, "It sounds SO much better."

Angela laughed as he helped her into the boat.

In a few minutes they had left the dock and started heading down the Hudson River.

Angela waited until the boat was out of the marina before asking, "So why would I be receiving a visit from your partner?"

Clint laughed. "Don't worry, she won't show up." She could have sworn she heard Clint mutter, "Not if she knows what's good for her."

He was obviously avoiding her question.

"We have to wait awhile before we can actually go to our destination," He said changing the subject. "So I thought I would give you a tour of the city in a way most people never see," he said before she could ask why they met up so early.

"So by boat?"

"Exactly!"

Clint gave her a tour of some of the surrounding buildings, mentioning odd facts that she was pretty sure that even the average tour guide didn't know. They cruised on the Hudson River for about an hour before docking at a private dock. Clint exchanged words with the guard and soon they left and wandered onto the street.

"How-" Angela started to ask.

Clint must have read her mind because he responded, "My job has its perks."

They wandered up and down the streets before stopping at a café for diner.


	7. The First Date: Part II

**Author's Note: I have never been to New York City so some of the descriptions may be a bit off. Google images can only do so much...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the Avengers**

* * *

After diner they went back on the speedboat and Clint showed her Manhattan from the East River.

Even on the river, Angela could see the Stark Tower rising high into the air,

"Wow! How many stories do think is in that building?" she asked Clint.

"Ninety three."

"Really?

"Yeah, but the Empire State Building is taller by nine stories."

Angela let out a low whistle. "How do you know all of these facts?" she asked impressed.

"Been up there," he said it nonchalantly as if it was no big deal.

"You have been to the top of the Empire State Building? I didn't think you get much time for stuff like that."

"I didn't say I was with the tour," he mentioned slyly.

"What? They just let you fly your sky cycle to the roof?" She asked half joking-half serious.

"Only if the people working there don't know about it…" Clint trailed off. "Or if the city is under attack. No one stopped me then either."

"I imagine that's a bit different."

"A bit," Clint said before looking at his watch. "Oh good, the last tour should be over by now. It should be empty by now."

"What should be empty by now?" she asked him.

"You'll see," he said simply.

"I really wish you would stop saying that, " she moaned.

"Then stop asking," Clint stated.

Angela groaned to which Clint laughed. He hit the throttle and the boat sped off down the East River. The river soon merged with the Hudson and they kept going, putting more distance between them and the skyline of Manhattan.

It was exhilarating to be flying over the water that fast. Water sprayed out behind their boat forming a trail as they cut their way through the river.

In less than five minutes, the Statue of Liberty loomed over them. A light shade of green, she held the golden torch from the giant concrete base.

Wide eyed, Angela looked at Clint. He smirked back.

They docked the boat. Clint talked to the guard for a few minutes and he let them on the island.

Clint guided her to the back of the Statue and into the entrance. Angela thought they would stop and look around, but Clint led her past all of the exhibits about how the statue was built and where it came from. He stopped in front of a door.

"You're not afraid of heights are you?" he asked, seeming as if this is the first time he thought of the idea.

"Terrified," she said smiling.

Seemingly worried he responded, "Really?"

"No"

"Good," he opened the door leading to a narrow spiral staircase. She took his hand and allowed herself to be led to the top. One hundred and forty six steps later, Angela found herself standing in the statue of liberty's crown. She hadn't meant to count the steps, but it just happened.

She wandered to the windows and looked out.

Clint came up behind her and said, "We're not there yet."

Silently she followed him to another door, this time it opened to an even narrower, spiral staircase.

Soon they stepped out into open air and Angela marveled at skyline. It seemed so distant and so huge at the same time. Wondering where they were at, she turned around and saw the golden flame. She was standing in the torch! There was a thin decorative railing that ran around the edge and lights that were currently off, stood waiting to light up the torch.

"Impressed yet?" He said.

"Very," she replied nodding.

"Good."

Angela shook her head, "I don't want to know how you managed this. I thought the torch was off limits to visitors now."

She remembered reading that somewhere, something about safety concerns. It looked pretty safe to Angela.

"You just got to know the right people," he said smirking at her.

Angela rolled her eyes. She circled the torch, walking on a narrow metal platform, taking in all of the views.

When she finished, she asked Clint a question, but he wasn't listening. He seemed distant all of a sudden.

Following his gaze down toward the water below, "What are you looking at?" Angela asked.

"Fish."

"Huh?"

Fish? She couldn't see any fish near the surface and the water was too murky to see beyond that.

"You don't see- never mind. What were you saying?" He was deliberately trying to change the subject, but why? Angela put it out of her mind.

"Oh, I was asking you about your work."

Suddenly, Clint was very tense. Angela realized she hit a nerve or something.

"I told you I can't tell you about it, not only is it classified but it's dangerous to have that kind of information sometimes," he said barely containing the anger in his voice.

"That not what I meant. I don't care about what you do. I mean, I guess I do a little but I understand that you can't talk about the content of it. But what I wanted to know was HOW your work was. Were you bored out of your mind? Did you have a long flight? Was it hard? Easy?"

"The flight wasn't to long. The work, itself, was easy although the time seemed to drag on forever." He paused looking like he was going to say more.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" She teased him. Angela could see him relax.

The sun was sinking lower now; very soon it would fall into the bay. She leaned against the railing.

The bright yellow-orange sun appeared to pass through a thin layer of cloud before emerging beneath it. The horizon was a deep orange now, fading into lighter shades before slipping into a muted blue.

The buildings on the land far across the water on the New Jersey side were now just black shadows. Angela's eyes wandered to the water, she could barely make out the waves far below.

"Come watch this," Clint's voice called out from the other side of the torch. When did he move over there?

She carefully made her way across the small platform and around to the other side. Clint was there, giving her that half of a smirk that she had seen to well all day.

"You're going to want to watch this," he said. "Not many people have the chance to see this. It will only last for a few minutes."

"Especially not from the torch of the Statue of Liberty," she joked out loud.

"What am I looking at?" she said after a minute of seeing nothing in particular happen.

"Be patient."

"I am not-" Angela sentence was lost in amazement.

Sunlight shown on the surface of some of the buildings but in the shadow of the skyscrapers, thousands of lights shined out. The grid pattern of light appeared from inside the buildings of people working late, janitors already starting to clean. Angela of course couldn't see anyone but the city was teeming with life. The street level glowed from the streetlights and the hundreds, if not thousands, of cars inside the city trying to find their way home or out to dinner, maybe going to a party it was Saturday after all.

Angela wished she brought her camera, but knew she couldn't capture the magic of the moment.

Manhattan was alive with light. New York City was the city that truly never slept. The sun went down and the lights came on. It was gorgeous. For the first time, Angela was proud to live in the city called the Big Apple. The view was really quite stunning.

"Wow," she breathed. She was vaguely aware that Clint was next to her. They were close. Their shoulders were almost touching.

A few minutes later the remaining sunlight on the building faded and only the electric lights remained.

"We should go," Clint said next to her.

"Yeah," she said tearing her eyes from New York's skyline.

He held the door open for her. Looking at the dark, steep staircase Angela stated, "You probably should go first."

Clint pulled out his phone and lit the staircase, descending down the spiral steps before Angela followed.

They soon came out of the base of the Statue of Liberty. Darkness descending on the island. The lights came on and lit up the great Lady. Angela looked up and marveled at is design. They crossed the small island to the dock where the boat was kept.

She just had a date on the torch of the Statue of Liberty! She couldn't believe it.

Clint helped her aboard and soon they sped off into the growing night.

* * *

**PS. **Inspibrain101- Angela will not be a damsel in distress but I don't know anything about karate or kung fu to be able to adequately add it to her skills. However if you do know these topics feel free to PM me and I will try to add it to the story. But for now she won't be totally helpless.

**PPS**. scratch that! Angela won't know specifically martial arts skills but she WILL be able to fight (self defense classes, maybe a martial arts class or two)


	8. The Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note:** Well I didn't exactly eliminate the writers block but I was able to work through it. So here is the full Chapter 8! Review please?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Avengers or Marvel.

* * *

When they made it back to their apartments, Clint asked if she wanted to come in and Angela agreed.

The first thing she noticed was how sparse everything was.

The only thing Clint appeared to have added was a display rack of an old wooden bow and a set of brightly colored throwing knives that hung below the bow.

Angela followed Clint into the kitchen where he offered her a drink. She noticed a picture frame sitting on the counter tucked away in the corner. Angela picked it up. It contained the remains of a shattered arrow.

She looked at him, "Did you do this?"

"Of course," he said handing her the drink, "but it's a long story."

Angela put the frame down and took the drink.

"I've got time."

"Great, because I love telling it!"

They went over to the couch and sat down.

"So my very first day of training with SHIELD, they wanted to see exactly how well I could shoot. The trainers set up this accuracy test. Essentially it was a series of circles was set up in a line about a hundred feet long. The circles got smaller the farther you went down the line ending up dead center of the bulls-eye. The trainer at the time had been the best archer in country. He joked that I could never make the shot. So naturally I had to prove him wrong."

"_Naturally_." Angela repeated.

Clint ignored her remark, " I was given three arrows. I stepped up to the mark that I had to stay behind. Took my first shot and hit the bulls-eye, of course."

Angela's jaw dropped.

"Yeah that was the reaction too, but it gets better."

"I pulled the second arrow out before the trainer said anything, and landed the second arrow dead center of the first one. Shattering it."

"No way!"

"You saw the remains of the first arrow in the frame. They had saved it and gave it to me as a gift of a sort when I became an agent. It also became a running joke after awhile."

"Jeeze, who was your trainer? Hawkeye?" Angela couldn't believe it. That sounded just way to incredible.

Clint laughed.

"No, but he wishes."

"You're not saying-"Angela trailed off. She looked at the bow hanging on the wall and then back at Clint, who had become serious, he face showing no readable emotion. "But that means-"

She looked at the shattered arrow on the kitchen counter. The thought finally forming in her mind,

"You're Hawkeye?!"

He nodded slowly.

"You're Hawkeye," she said again. "Like as in _the_ Hawkeye? That Hawkeye? You're actually him!"

"I am me," He said grinning.

"Wait a second," she said putting up her hands. "You're telling me that I just had a date with _the_ Hawkeye?!"

"Yes," he said nodding again. He was starting to become confused on why she couldn't accept this fact.

"Holy shit!"

"I don't often get this reaction."

Angela sobered up, "You often tell women that you're Hawkeye?"

"No," Clint said defensively, "That's not what I meant!"

"Really? Because I could totally see you walking into a bar and say 'Hey, I am Hawkeye. Can I buy you a drink?'"

"You think that would work?" He smirked.

"Probably," Angela admitted. "Then again most women might not believe you. I am sure a lot of guys have tried picking up women like that."

She took a drink from her cup.

"Fish!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"Is it true you can see better than regular humans?"

"Yes."

"So that's how you saw the fish in the river and I couldn't."

Clint just shrugged.

They talked for a while before Angela looked at the clock. It was getting late.

"I should go," Angela said getting up.

Clint followed her to the door.

"Just so you know," he started to say carefully. "You can't tell anyone that I am Hawkeye."

Angela put her hands up, "Who am I going to tell? Oh that's right let me run and tell my neighbors down stairs and she can spread the word to the whole building!"

Clint studied her for a minute. Angela laughed, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

They said goodbye, he closed the door behind her. She made it all the way into her bedroom before she laughed out loud. She actually had a date with an Avenger!

* * *

The next morning Angela was responding to an email for work when there was a knock at her apartment door. Unsure who it could be she got up and looked through the peephole.

A woman with short but bright red hair was standing there looking upset. She was wearing a tan leather jacket with a loose white shirt underneath. She had on dark blue jeans that were tucked in to her knee length leather boots.

"Clint, I know you are in there! Open the damn door!" the red haired woman called out.

Angela opened her door slowly. The woman asked sizing her up in the process, "Is Clint in there?"

Remembering that Clint was really supposed to be named Tom, Angela decided to play ignorant.

"No one by that names lives on this floor," Angela said. "I think there is a Tom across the hall. Maybe you have the wrong floor?"

The red haired woman frowned. "No, he definitely said he lived here. This IS apartment 502, isn't?"

"No, this is 501," Angela informed her, pointing to the number on the door, then pointing to Clint's door she said, "That's 502." Realizing this woman might be an enemy of Clint's she added, "His name is Tom not Clint. As I said, no one by the name of Clint's on this floor."

The red haired woman studied Angela for a long minute.

"Not bad," the woman said finally breaking the silence. When she spoke her demeanor was definitely different. She seemed much more relaxed, less angry. "You were definitely going to keep his secret weren't you? Gotta say when I first found out, I thought he finally lost it, but I was wrong. By the way do you have any coffee?"

The woman pushed passed Angela who was caught off guard by this change in attitude. She walked into the apartment still talking.

"I just got back from a ten hour flight from-" she trailed off while looking through the cabinets for a clean mug. When she found one she helped herself to the coffee that was still hot from earlier.

"Hang on just a second!" Angela exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"Natasha Romanov," the red haired woman said as if it was obvious, "He didn't tell you about me? I am disappointed in him, but not entirely surprised. " Seeing that Angela still wasn't getting it she continued. "I am his partner."

The realization dawned on Angela and then confusion. "He said you wouldn't be coming around here?"

"Well, seeing he is out of the country for the moment. This seemed like the perfect time to meet you." Natasha said holding out her hand.

Cautiously Angela shook it.

"I assume that he has told you?" Natasha said moving over to the table.

Angela nodded knowing that she was talking about Clint's identity, Clint Barton and Hawkeye.

"Good," Natasha said with little emotion. "We wouldn't want you telling people that Hawkeye lives across the hall."

Angela said nothing.

"That was excellent, by the way. The way you referred to him as Tom and not by his real name."

Natasha stood up. "I have to get back to the base. We should talk soon. If you and him decide to have any sort of relationship, Director Fury will come around with a non-disclosure agreement. We can't have you telling people what you know." Natasha smiled and said goodbye. She left closing the door behind her, leaving Angela with an uncertain feeling.

"That was odd," she said out loud.


	9. Are we dating?

**Author's Note:** I have figured out how I want this story to end! I am so proud! EEEEEEEKKKK! For those who don't know i tend to plan this stuff up as I go so for me to know the ending is pretty damn awesome!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Avengers or Marvel. I also do not own Facebook but merely mention it because its a pop culture reference of today's society...and because I love the term Facebook Official!

* * *

Monday just after noon Clint texted, **Back in town for a few hours. Wanna meet up for lunch?**

Angela was forced to refuse. **Things are busy at work, I am forced to work through lunch today.** She typed back. She realized that could sound harsh. **Sorry.**

It was true things had escalated at work in the past few days. There was a big case. Angela had to shift through multiple banking addresses in order to find details about the account. She didn't have much to go on. She also had to decrypt several IP addresses. On top of that one of the computers went down, which she had to go on her lunch hour to fix. It was a crazy day.

**No problem, **was his only response.

Once she got back to her desk she texted him, **How long is a few hours? You able to meet up for dinner someplace? I get off at 4:30.**

A few minutes later came a reply;** I have to be back at 18:00. Yeah I can make it if it's a quick dinner. **

**18:00? That's 6:00 regular people time?**

She knew she had made Clint laugh because he didn't respond for a while.

* * *

After work Angela met Clint at a nearby deli. It was a quant little place that was locally owned. She wondered how Clint knew where to find all of these places.

"Hey," she said walking up to him.

"Hello," he replied. "How was your work?"

"Chaotic!" Angela launched into an explanation of everything that went wrong and that she had to fix. After one of the computers had gone down, someone else, who was conveniently located in another building across town, thought they had wiped their entire hard drive on their computer and Angela had to fix it. Turns out they somehow manage to access a different account altogether and it was only after an hour they the person decided to mention it.

She had just finished when they approached the counter and was able to order. Clint insisted on paying, even when Angela tried to refuse.

Soon they had their sandwiches, found a table and sat down to eat. Clint looked at his watch.

"What time is it?" Angela asked knowing they probably didn't have long.

"5:17," after a pause he added "In _regular people time_."

Angela laughed out loud. "Sorry, I am unfamiliar with the proper name," she said rolling her eyes.

"I think its just referred to as a 12 hour clock or time," Clint said.

They continued to eat before Angela broke the silence asking,

"Are we dating?"

"As in considering this meal as being on a date?"

"No as in are we officially dating?" Angela asked. "Because I am not sure where we stand right now."

Clint thought about it, "Do you want us to be?"

"No fair, I am asking you that! You don't get to ask me!"

"Well then, I think you already know my response. I did take you to the top of the Statue of Liberty."

"Yes, you did." She said nothing else and went back to eating her sandwich.

Clint finally spoke, "Well?"

Angela realized that she hadn't actually given Clint a response. Oops.

"We can be dating."

Angela noticed that Clint had visibly relaxed. She doubted that anyone else would have picked up the subtle movements.

"We can even be Facebook official! That means I can finally change my Facebook status from single!" she said with a large amount of fake enthusiasm.

"I am not entirely familiar with Facebook, but you actually post your relationship status online for everyone to see?"

"You're not serious?" Angela exclaimed. Clint said nothing. "Oh my gosh! You are!"

"Don't really have the time," he said shrugging it off. "Besides what would I say? Out of the country on a top secret mission?"

"Wow."

"What?" Clint asked.

Angela shook her head saying nothing. She couldn't really explain it anyway.

"Speaking of top secrets, don't you have to go back to work soon?"

Clint looked at his watch and Angela thought she heard him swore under his breath.

"I gotta go," he said standing up.

They were standing by the curb when Clint said, "I am not going to be in town for a few days. Do you want to go to dinner and a movie on Friday?"

"Sure," she said before they said their goodbyes.

"Ready for lunch?" Diana asked coming around the cubicle wall to Angela's desk. It was now Tuesday and work was a lot quieter than the day before.

"Yeah, let me just grab my things," Angela replied hitting the power button on the computer forcing it into screen saver mode. She grabbed her ID and her purse before following Diana out of the building.

They were sitting down with a burger at a local fast food chain when Diana finally asked, "So how did your date go?!"

She had told Diana that she had a date on Saturday but didn't know where they were going to go.

"It was fun…really nice," she said after a minute.

"Where did you go?"

The realization dawned on Angela that she wasn't able to say the truth. The public wasn't aloud to tour the torch so that probably meant that Angela wasn't supposed to either. She didn't really want to say that Clint had taken her on a tour via boat. She hadn't even told Diana Clint's name and now that she knew he was Hawkeye she definitely couldn't say anything. Suddenly she didn't like all of the secrecy.

"The zoo," she said simply. "Then we went to a café for dinner." At least that part was true she thought bitterly.

"The zoo?!" Diana squealed. "How unoriginal! He could have taken you to the Empire State Building at least!"

"Yeah, but the lines there are always long," Angela supposed. She wasn't sure why she was defending this fake date especially since that's where Clint wanted to take her in the first place. Maybe it was because she hadn't come up with anywhere better.

"At least the zoo wasn't filled with screaming children," Angela said after a few seconds.

"That's something at least," Diana said. "Was dinner at least good? Where did you go?"

"I don't remember the name of it," Angela said. That was true, she couldn't. "But it was expensive and he paid."

"I should hope so! Alright so he's not too bad," Diana stated to which Angela couldn't help but laugh.

"Tell me more! What does he look like? What does he do for a living? What's his name for crying out loud?!"

Angela had decided to stick with his cover story.

"His name is Tom. He does something with business consulting or something. I don't really understand it but his job causes him to travel for days at a time." That was partly true also, she really didn't know what Clint did when he wasn't Hawkeye.

"He's relatively tall, light brown hair almost blonde, brown eyes-" she trailed off.

Diana reached out and touched her arm.

"Umm, sweetie, you just described half the male population in this city."

Angela just laughed. "I don't know then! He has a sense of humor when he is not being to guarded."

Diana shook her head. "You are SO helpless! I am just going to have to meet him for myself."

"Fine," Angela said, knowing that it probably would never happened.

* * *

When Friday night finally rolled around, Angela was in her room getting ready for her date when there was a knock on her door. She looked at her clock. 5:37.

They had agreed to meet a six. Something seemed wrong. In the short time she had known Clint; he was never early. He knocked at the door again.

"Coming," she yelled putting down her mascara.

Angela opened her apartment door to find Clint balancing on crutches. The first thing she noticed was his leg in a starch white cast. She looked up to his face. His lip was swollen. A little bit of bruising around his eye. There was a cut on the left side of his fore head that had been bandaged with those little white pieces of tape. He had definitely seen better days.

"Rain check on that date?" he asked meekly.


	10. Rain Check?

**Author's Note:** I am on vacation away from good wifi, so it may be awhile between updates...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Marvel nor the Avengers

* * *

"Rain check on that date?" Clint asked meekly.

"Holy shit! What happed to you?!" Angela exclaimed looking at his injuries.

"He fell off the roof of a building in Paris, some how managed to string an grappling hook arrow and crash through the window of an adjacent building," Natasha informed her as she stepped out from behind him.

Angela held back a laugh. "That's unbelievable!"

"Come in, have a seat!" Angela told Clint. Natasha followed in behind him as he maneuvered his way to the couch.

"Oh it gets better," Natasha said.

"No it doesn't, Nat," Clint growled before looking at Angela, who was wide eyed at the moment. "The doctors over reacted. They are forcing me on a two week vacation!"

"I should hope so! Have you looked in a mirror?" Angela exclaimed.

"Its not a big deal," Clint said nonchalantly. "I have done that same stunt before and wasn't hurt."

"You're right but the building you landed in last time didn't explode sending you flying into the river," Natasha retorted.

Angela gasped, "The building exploded?!"

"Yeah, but no one else was in the building at the time."

"You were!" Natasha looked at her phone and then turned to Angela. "He's going to need rest soon. Do you mind helping him back to his apartment? The director wants me back and we can't get the nurse out here until tomorrow."

"Nurse?" she asked not understanding why he needed one, other than the pain and the leg he didn't look that bad.

"Nat…" Clint warned but she obviously ignored him.

"Clint can kind of be a baby when he's injured. A big baby. SHIELD learned long ago that he needs constant supervision to make sure he doesn't wander off to a gym and start training."

"That happened one time!" he protested.

"He also can't do anything for himself! He tends to whine," Natasha continued.

"I do not!" came the reply.

"A lot," she continued as if he wasn't there. "Makes everyone else do everything for him."

"So SHIELD ships him home, with a baby sitter; who's probably a low level entry, probably never heard of Clint before and is sent to deal with him, mostly likely on their first day."

"Now you're catching on," Natasha said cracking a grin.

"He could stay here," Angela suggested. "On the couch," she added.

"Did you not here what I just said? He's a pain in the ass."

"_HE'S_ right here and listening!"

"It won't be a problem," Angela spoke to Natasha. Neither of them were paying Clint much attention until Angela finally asked him, "You wanna stay here or should Natasha call in the calvary?"

"Here's good. If its truly ok with you."

"Yeah no problem."

"Wait a second," Clint said suddenly suspicious. "How do you know her name?"

Natasha stiffened. For what ever reason Angela felt the need to come to the rescue, "You told me her name, remember?"

"No, I always call her Nat."

"Oh, umm…" Angela didn't know what to say.

"Oh look at the time, I have to go. Wouldn't want to keep the good Director waiting," Natasha acting casual. Even Angela could tell it was too out of character for her. Natasha walked to the door.

"Nat, what did you do?" Clint called out.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said before turning to Angela, "Hope you know what you got yourself into."

She took out a piece of paper and handed it to her. Looking at it, Angela saw it was a phone number. "Call me if he becomes to much."

Suddenly Angela wasn't sure about letting him stay, but decided it was nothing.

"Bye," Angela said. Natasha turned and left, leaving Angela to close the door behind her.

Angela went into the kitchen and pulled two bottles of beer from the fridge. She went over to the couch and sat next to Clint.

Handing him a beer she said, "Here, you look like you need this."

"Thanks," he replied.

She didn't miss the slight wince as he opened it.

"We could watch a movie," she suggested.

"Sure."

"Let me go change into more comfortable jeans while you decide," she said putting her beer down and handing him the box that contained the meager collection of her remaining DVDs. She had to leave most of her collection in Iowa.

She went into her bedroom and changed, when she came out Clint had picked out a movie and she put it in.

Once the opening credits started, Clint broke the silence.

"So Natasha…" he stated.

"Yeah, she might have paid me a visit…"

"I told her not to."

"Don't be mad," Angela said laughing. "According to her you were out of the country, so I was fair game."

Clint said nothing so she continued. "Yeah, she came here asking to see some guy name Tom. I told her no one named Tom lives here but I have a neighbor named Clint."

She could feel Clint tense up next to her. He opened his mouth to say something but Angela cut him off, "Oh wait. It might have been the other way around."

Clint relaxed, as the movie started he said "Thank you."

"I told you. Your secret is safe with me."

Clint said nothing so Angela put her feet on the couch and leaned side ways against Clint.

The movie played on.

"What happened to your leg, by the way? Is it broken?" Angela asked breaking the silence.

"Just a bad sprain according to the doctor, but I have had worse so I don't understand why they are making me sit out for two weeks," he complained.

"It has nothing to do with the fact that you seem to be overworking yourself lately?"

"No. The docs just hate me," he stated.

Angela laughed. "I highly doubt that."

By the time the credits came around, Clint was asleep. She assumed he had very little rest since the start of his mission, which was at least few days ago.

She got up carefully as not to wake him. She grabbed an extra set of blankets and pulled the second pillow from her bed.

Going back into the living room she set the blankets on the coffee table and moved the now empty beer bottles into the recycle bin that had come with the apartment.

Turning off the lights, Angela moved into her bedroom and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Angela woke up earlier than usual for a Saturday morning. She showered and got dressed only refraining from playing music when she remembered that Clint was sleeping on the couch.

When she opened her bedroom door she was surprised to find him not asleep nor on the couch. He was in fact standing by the stove in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Where are your crutches?" she asked.

"Good morning to you too," he said with out looking up.

"Clearly I can't stop you from walking on your ankle but you really need to use them. You wouldn't want to make the ankle worse, would you," Angela teased him. "Then the _evil_ doctors might make you take even more off from work."

He tried to laugh but ended up wincing in pain.

"I won't make you laugh then," she said suppressing back a smile.

Clint said nothing but she could tell he was probably grateful.

She moved next to him and handed him the crutches which had been on the floor. Unenthusiastically he leaned on them.

Angela looked over his shoulder to the frying pan below.

"What are you making anyway?"

"Scrambled eggs."

"Where did you get them?"

"Your fridge. Hope you didn't mind."

"No its not that," she said slowly.

"What?"

"Its just that… I haven't bought eggs for at least two weeks."

"Oh. Ummm…."

Angela walked over to the fridge and pulled out the carton the best by date was a little over three weeks ago. She read him the date out loud.

Shrugging he said, "I didn't even look."

"Why don't I go get breakfast from down the street?" Angela suggested.

Clint agreed as he turned off the stovetop.

Angela made Clint sit back on the couch before she left.


	11. Pancakes and Crutches

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long to update! First I was on vacation, then I came home and had unpack, only to repack for school. In short my week has been a mess.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Avengers nor Marvel

* * *

Angela got back with a box full of pancakes, bacon, sausage and hash browns. She divided it on two plates, giving Clint the larger half. They were sitting side by side at the table eating when Clint spoke up.

"What are you plans for next Saturday?"

Angela hadn't really given it much thought. That was still a week away.

"As of now nothing, why?" she replied.

"Well, I have to go see the doc to see if the ankle is healing properly, I was wondering if I could take you to SHIELD for a tour or something," he said after a pause.

"Is that even possible?" Angela asked pretty sure civilians weren't allowed inside.

"When you know the right people," he smirked.

"Meaning you," she said.

"Yup!" he looked down at his food before continuing. "There is… another reason why you're allowed to go-"

Angela cut him off, "Wait is this about some confidentiality papers or something? Natasha mentioned something."

"I was going to bring it up with more tact than that," Clint muttered.

Angela laughed for a full minute. It was nice to see that his sense of humor wasn't gone.

"I bet you were," she stated still laughing. "Will I get to meet any of the other Avengers?"

"Well, Nat's out of town, but she might be back in a week. Steve may be there as well. I think they started to reach out to him again, but he still not happy with Fury after the Phase 2 thing."

Angela was about to ask what Phase 2 was but then thought better of it. She realized she didn't care.

"And by Steve you mean Captain America right?"

She asked double-checking her facts.

"Yeah"

"NO WAY! He's my favorite Avenger. The way he jumps into battle with only a shield is awesome!" Angela said laying on the excitement thicker than usual.

Clint raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I guess that thing you do with a bow is pretty cool too," Angela teased him.

"You guess?"

"Oh my gosh! The great Hawkeye is actually jealous!" she squealed.

"Am not," he said stiffly.

"You totally are! That's so cute." Angela turned in her chair and hugged him sideways before leaning in and kissing his check. She could feel him wincing so she let go.

"Sorry," she said apologizing for the pain.

"Don't be," Clint whispered. He started to move in for a real kiss but she pulled away.

"Not like this," she explained. "Not right after breakfast, when my breath smells like syrup."

"I like syrup." Clint said playfully.

Angela rolled her eyes.

She got up from the table and grabbed their dishes. Angela rinsed the plates before putting them in the dishwasher.

Without looking up, she could tell Clint had moved next to her.

"Where are your crutches?" she asked. He couldn't move as silently when he was forced to hobble on them.

She looked up in time to see Clint's gaze wander to the table where they had been leaning.

"Go on," she stated simply.

She heard Clint sigh as he moved to go pick them up. As he bent down, the sleeve of his arm moved up and she saw a white bandage stick out near his shoulder. She made note of it but said nothing. He was clearly trying to hide it in the first place.

However this led Angela down a line of thought she hadn't considered before. His job was dangerous. She knew that but what she hadn't considered was that one day he might not come home. When had she started to care for him that much? Would she be able to handle it if he didn't come home? And worse, was their relationship really worth it?

She found him looking at her again. She pushed these thoughts from her head and bent down to close the dishwasher.

It closed with a click.

"Instead of asking what we are doing next week, the more important question is what are we doing today?" Angela said.

"I don't care."

Well shit, that was helpful she thought to herself. Angela forced herself to refrain from smiling.

"In that case, I have to go get groceries. Wanna come or sit on the couch and wait for me?"

"I wouldn't mind walking around."

Angela went into her bedroom and grabbed her purse and her phone from its charger. When she came out she noticed Clint was standing on his good foot without his crutches.

"Really? Are you going to make this harder than it needs to be?" oh shit she was starting to sound like her mother.

"What?" Clint feigned innocence.

"Crutches," was all she said before retrieving her key in the hallway.

She heard an audible moan and the sound of the crutches being picked up.

* * *

The weather was pleasant outside, which also meant that the sidewalks were crowded. With Clint on crutches, and having to avoid tripping people, it took them fifteen minutes to reach the end of the block, normally five.

Inside the grocery store was not any different. It was also crowded as people were buying groceries for the upcoming week. It was Saturday after all. Angela sighed. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

Slowly they made their way through the store. Clint only knocked a few items off of the lower shelves, which Angela picked up for him. By the time they checked out, Angela had three bags full and a gallon of milk. Clint offered to help carry but Angela told him not to be ridiculous, he was on crutches after all. Besides it wasn't that heavy.

Angela noticed that when they got back Clint was in a bad mood. Angela decided not to ask and let him brood in silence.

* * *

A few hours after they returned, Clint had fallen asleep on the couch and Angela didn't want to disturb him. She got up and took her laptop into her bedroom and now was sitting on her bed responding to an email from work.

There was a loud thump against the wall behind her. It came from the apartment next door. She shrugged it off and went back to the email. There was another thud followed by the sound of glass hitting the floor and shattering. Her neighbors probably knocked over a lamp or something. Wait, Angela didn't have neighbors, plural. The only one she did have lived across the hall and was sleeping on her couch. She got off of her bed and opened her door to find Clint standing there his hand reaching out toward the doorknob that was no longer there. He looked at her.

"Was that-"

"It wasn't me," she replied quickly becoming worried. No one should have been in that apartment unless it was Mrs. Jones, the land lady, but something told Angela it wasn't her.

"You don't think-" she started to say but then stopped when Clint held up a finger to his lips. Telling her not to talk. Now Angela was worried.

Clint turned around grabbed his apartment key off of the coffee table and slipped out into the hallway. Angela quietly followed. By the time she closed her apartment door, Clint was emerging from his own apartment with a little black case in his hand. The door made no noise as he closed it.

He moved over to the door next to Angela's. Clint dropped to one knee and slid two objects from the black case before carefully placing them into the keyhole. Lock picks. That made sense. Part of Angela wanted to know why he had a very nice set of lock picks but didn't want to think about the reason. Less than thirty seconds later the lock quietly clicked open.

Clint turned around and pointed to her door. Meaning: he didn't want her to come with. Hell like she was one to sit by and let him have all the fun.

Angela shook her head. She was going to go with. Clint stared at her. Angela held his gaze for a long thirty seconds. Clints shoulders dropped in a silent sigh. He knew she had one. He sent her one last look full of mixed emotion but the meaning was clear. Be careful.

Angela rolled her eyes and pointed to the open door. He turned around and eased the door open. Angela noticed his hand reach behind him and pull a handgun from under his shirt.

Aiming the gun in front of him, he quietly walked into the apartment.


	12. Common Knowledge

**Author's Note:** I am back at school now, so it may be awhile between uploads. I will try definitely once a week if not twice. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Avengers nor Marvel.

* * *

Angela rolled her eyes and pointed to the open door. He turned around and eased the door open. Angela noticed his hand reach behind him and pull a handgun from under his shirt.

Aiming the gun in front of him, he quietly walked into the apartment.

They didn't have far to go. The hallway opened up into the living room. Angela noticed the window across the room was left wide open. She could hear the sounds of the street below.

Movement caught her eye. A pigeon was swooping low over the coffee table before turning. The pigeon hit the wall as it was turning causing a loud enough sound to be heard in the apartment next door. Well that's where the noise came from.

"You can put that away now," she said to Clint. "I don't think the big bad bird is going to hurt us."

Angela was just trying to lighten the tension in the air, but it didn't work. Clint crossed the room looking out of the window and toward the street below. When he didn't see anything suspicious, he closed the window. Clint ended up searching the entire apartment. When he finally decided there was no one else with them, he pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Angela asked him. This didn't seem like something to call SHIELD about.

"The landlady," Clint replied. "She can call and have someone remove the bird."

"Mrs. Jones? That's fine and all but how are you going to explain how we are in here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Angela stated, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Its not exactly common knowledge the fine skill of lock picking. Nor do most people have a lock pick set at the ready in their apartments. I mean I know you're not most people but the rest of us..." she trailed off.

Clint said nothing.

Angela got up from the couch she was sitting on, "I'll go get a blanket we can take care of it ourselves."

Angela ducked instinctively one more time as the pigeon swooped over her head.

When she returned she tossed the blanket to Clint who unfolded it. Together they chased the pigeon around trying to get close enough. It was like the thing knew, Angela thought after several minutes. The pigeon dodged and dived better than any bird.

Angela turned the corner of the couch a little too fast causing herself to trip. As she fell Clint reached out and grabbed her. He pulled her in close with only the blanket between them. Angela saw movement to the side. She reached out with her fingers and slowly pulled at the blanket. Clint let go and leaned forward. Angela threw the blanket sideways just at the pigeon was passing them. It fell in a heap of blankets.

"Pigeon?" he asked acknowledging that what little of a moment they were having was over.

She nodded no longer trusting her voice for some reason.

Wordlessly, Clint scooped up the blanket with the pigeon inside it. Angela stepped in front of him reopening the window. He released the pigeon back into the open air.

Clint shut the window and locked it with a silent click.

He was turning around when Angela spoke, "Now where were we?"

She closed the distance between them without giving him time to react. She leaned forward and kissed him properly this time. Clint kissed back.

After a minute Angela forced herself to step back, still smiling.

"You are-" Clint started to say.

"Amazing? One of a kind? Awesome? All of the above?"

"Funny," he deadpanned.

Angela pretended to be offended for a few brief seconds.

"Don't you go getting all cheesy on me." She warned him and then lightheartedly hit him on the shoulder.

She watched him hold back a wince.

"Wanna go watch a movie?" Angela said changing the subject.

"You're the boss," he replied.

Angela slipped her arm around his and they were walking to the door when she noticed something, "Where are your crutches?"

She looked at him. He shrugged. She couldn't hold back the laugh. Was this going to be her thing? Always reminding him to bring those blasted pieces of metal? She hoped not.

* * *

The rest of the week passed without much incident. On Wednesday, Angela had made chicken and rice for dinner. They were sitting down on the couch eating. Just because she had a dining table didn't mean she wanted to use it. The news was on covering a story about the school system.

Angela was leaning against Clint her feet tucked under her.

"So SHIELD is making me go to this ceremony for the one year anniversary of the attack," he said casually.

"That's nice," Angela replied picking up a piece of chicken with her fork. "I was wondering if the city was going to do something."

"Since you and I are dating, I was hoping you would come."

"Oh," Angela said surprised. "Sure. I mean of course I will go."

"You will probably have to sit in the section in front of the press."

"No biggie."

Apparently Angela wasn't getting the point because Clint continued in his cryptic way of speaking.

"You see this is the first time the Avengers have been reunited since the attack… And the media is going to have a field day…ummm… in other words they will be curious as to who the Avengers are…who we are dating…"

It clicked. Suddenly Angela felt stupid.

"Oh I see. You want me their for moral support but you don't want the press to know we are dating." That came out harsher than she meant it to be.

"Its not that," Clint said taken aback.

"Then what?" Angela said starting to get upset.

"If the media finds out about you, they won't leave you alone. There will be someone with a camera outside this building's door for at least a month. You won't be able to walk down the street without someone recognizing you."

Angela was quiet for a while mulling it over. Part of her knew that she didn't embarrass Clint, so she was sure that wasn't a motive. Sure she could come on a bit strong but there were a million people way worse than her. Yet she felt like Clint didn't want to go public with their relationship.

But what did it mean to go public when dating an Avenger? She knew Clint was right. The media and everyday people wouldn't leaver her alone. What few dates she had with him so far wouldn't have been possible. Just walking outside to a grocery store or deli would have been a nightmare especially if he was there.

In the end, she wasn't angry with him. He was right.

"Alright, fine I will go but only on one condition," Angela said breaking the silence.

"Name it."

"I want you to introduce me your friends."

Clint thought about it for a moment, "I don't really have friends. I mean you have met Natasha."

"What about the rest of the Avengers?" Angela asked. "Do you consider them as friends?"

"I guess so."

Pressing on Angela said, "Then-?"

"Alright, fine." Clint said.

Angela just grinned in response.


	13. SHIELD Part I

**Author's Note:** This intro is partly in response to a review posted by Sandy-wmd. I had meant to add that detail in the last chapter but I forgot so here it is now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Avengers nor Marvel

* * *

The rest of the week passed really quickly. Contrary to what Natasha had told Angela, Clint never left her apartment. He didn't try to sneak to a gym or go running or workout. She was beginning to think that Natasha exaggerated.

Clint was pretty good at hiding his injury, but Angela still caught him wincing in pain whenever he thought she wasn't looking. She didn't press him for more details about the explosion. It was killing her however to see him like this. The tough guy act could only last for so long.

They quickly fell into a pattern. He always woke up before her and had some sort of breakfast ready. He wasn't much of a cook. Angela would eat, get ready, and then leave for work.

She started the week going home for lunch to check up on him, but by then end of the week she was going home only to see him again. After work she would go home and make diner. They would eat at the table or on the couch. Then spend the rest of the night watching a movie or TV.

* * *

Saturday morning was finally upon them. Angela had slept in until ten. She got out of bed and moved into the living room. She noticed that once again the blankets were folded and sat on the far chair by the couch. Walking into the kitchen she saw everything laid out for cereal. Clint poured her a fresh cup of coffee before handing it to her. That was when she noticed the dirty bowl in the sink. Clint had already eaten. She sat down and added milk to the cereal in the bowl and started to eat.

Angela felt on edge. She didn't know why. From the way everything was laid out in the morning, instead of her usually helping herself, she could tell that Clint was anxious to go.

Angela ate slowly. She and Clint exchanged a few words in conversation. Finally she got up to go change. Clint grabbed her bowl and started to wash it. He never did that.

She wanted to shout at him to relax but it wouldn't help. She knew it so she held her tongue. Biting down the sudden feeling of frustration, she left the room.

About ten minutes later she was ready to leave. When Angela emerged from her bedroom, Clint picked up the fact that she wasn't in a great mood.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am fine," she lied. She couldn't explain how she was feeling. It was a mixed emotion of fear and anxiety, which ultimately lead to anger somehow. Maybe she was angry with the way she was letting the stupid little things bother her, she thought to herself.

"Are you sure?" he asked a bit more quietly.

"Yes. It's nothing, "Angela said, "Come on, we have got to go to SHIELD."

A few minutes later they were out of the door, Clint called some contact at SHIELD and a car, identical to the one they took on their date, picked them up.

About half an hour later Angela found herself standing on top of a large flying craft that had two sets of runways and its own control tower. The Helicarrier.

They had taken the car to a private runway where they got on a jet, which had flown them to the Helicarrier itself. Clint had informed her that they were actually 50 miles outside of New York City over the ocean. SHIELD was "in town" for the moment.

Angela followed Clint inside the massive aircraft. The inside was very much like a typical sea carrier. Narrow hallways and doorways where you had to step over the threshold or else trip as Angela found this out pretty quickly. However everything maintained a very modern look to it. Glass doors that slide open as you approached and high tech computer monitors everywhere. .

As Clint led her through a surprising complicated floor plan, Angela took everything in with awe.

She noticed the logo of SHIELD was painted on everything. The logo was yellow on the runway. Painted black on the dark grey jets sitting outside. It was under every sign in the hallways.

People were hurrying about delivering certain items to their destinations. They passed a group of four men moving a very large crate on wheels. One of the doorways they passed was starting to close and Angela got a glimpse at a wall lined with a rack of guns. At a different doorway, she saw a room lined entirely with the hardware of computer.

At one intersection, a sign painted on the wall was the word Bridge and an arrow pointing along the wall. The word was painted black in the military font which was used everywhere.

Angela saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. She looked toward the source and saw Natasha moving toward them.

"Nat your back," Clint deadpanned.

Natasha nodded curtly.

"We need to talk," he growled at her.

"Not now. I have to take Angela to see Fury before he has a meeting with-" she trailed off looking at Angela, who inwardly sighing. She was getting used to this secretive stuff but that didn't mean she still liked it.

Clint looked at Angela, clearly not wanting to leave her.

"I will be fine," she assured him. "Why don't you go visit the doctor? Maybe he will take your blasted crutches from you."

Clint nodded and as he turned and left Angela swore he muttered, "One can hope."

Angela turned and faced Natasha who was looking on amused. Angela ignored her look and exclaimed, "Shall we go on?"

Natasha cracked a smile. Angela noted in the back of her mind that it was the first time she had seen that woman smile; usually she was so serious.

Natasha led her down the corridor and to a solid dark grey doorway. It opened automatically sensing their movements.

"He's not to much of a pain then?" Natasha asked her pointing her around a corner.

"Not nearly as bad as you described," Angela said laughing. "Although he appeared to 'forget' his crutches a lot."

Natasha said nothing and the silence continued until the reached one last door that opened into an empty room except for a long steel table and several chairs.

Angela's first impression was of an interrogation room but she didn't see any one-way mirrors or was that the point.

On the table, in the very middle, sat some papers attached with a paper clip and a pen on the right side. Both of the items were neatly placed with care.

Angela sat down and Natasha leaned against the table next to her.

Angela took the papers and started to read it. She ended up skimming the form. The contract spelled out the terms and conditions of what she was allowed to know. Apparently she temporarily had Level 1 and sometimes Level 2 clearance. The contract also stated that she was never allowed to go to the press or any form of media (including social media) about his true identity and about SHIELD.

Angela didn't care. It made sense. SHIELD needed to protect their agents.

She picked up the pen and was about to sign her name when suddenly Angela remembered the doubts she had about continuing their relationship.

"What happens if we break up? What then?"

"Are you planning on breaking up with him?" Natasha said stiffly. It was in that moment Angela realized she would have to choose her words more carefully around this woman. In some ways she seemed even more dangerous than Clint and certainly more deadly.

"No," Angela said trying to lighten the tension. "But its' just always a possibility. Besides he may be the one to break up with me."

"He won't."

She wondered how Natasha could be so sure.

Natasha studied her for a moment. It felt like an hour.

Finally Natasha broke the lingering silence, "The form will still stand. For his safety. If you were to tell anyone that Clint Barton is Hawkeye he would become compromised."

That could mean death if his enemies found him, she translated.

Thinking of nothing else to say Angela settled for, "That's good to know."

She looked back down at the forms but could no longer tell if she was reading English or Greek. She saw letters and words but they didn't make sense.

Choosing not to read the rest of the form, she asked Natasha "There's nothing weird in here like in case of children the first born belongs to SHIELD?"

There was a flash of hardness in Natasha eyes for the briefest of seconds. Angela wondered if she imagined it. What was that about choosing her words carefully?

"No, nothing like that, but I should warn you in our line of work… things like that…"

"Oh I didn't mean to imply… Its just too early… I am not even sure…"Angela trailed off. She was making a mess of things. "I don't want kids," she said finally.

Natasha said nothing. Angela couldn't tell what Natasha was thinking. That woman would have an excellent poker face.

Angela shrugged and acted like Natasha's reactions didn't bother her. She quietly signed the paper. It didn't matter. She had no plans of giving Clint's secret away.


End file.
